


Are You Ready?

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus and Alec discuss leaving France and going back home.





	Are You Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“I don’t know.” Alec says honestly as he lays back in Magnus’s arms. His head resting on his chest. Magnus’s arms come around his middle, holding him gently. They’re lying on a long chair, almost like a beach chair but comfier. Alec’s not really sure of the name, but it’s perfect for the two of them as they watch the night sky and the stars that are everywhere. It’s relaxing and peaceful. There’s not even a breeze tonight, the trees move not at all. Under the moon they look fluorescent. They looks like tiny lanterns in the night. Alec feels boneless as Magnus’s hand cards through his hair. He feels so at ease, his eyes droop. He might just fall asleep like this, it wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last.

“It’s okay, love, if you’re not ready. We don’t have to go back, we can stay here and sip champagne and eat expensive chocolate. Or I’ll do that while you go shoot us some dinner.” Magnus says, with a little humour.

Alec can’t help but smile at that as he takes one of Magnus’s hands into his, linking their fingers together. 

“I just- There’s so much to do when I get back. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to…”

“Hey, hey there’s no rush. Lydia said she would stay as long as you need her to. And the Clave- Well screw the Clave, but they are okay with it. Everything is fine, Alexander. You have no need to worry, but for yourself.”

Alec’s stopped saying he doesn’t need to worry about him, or for himself ever since he came back one night, blood dripping from several open wounds. He’d picked a fight with a greater demon. He should have turn around, called someone, but he didn’t. He attacked, and attacked all of the other demons with it too. He was extremely lucky that the Shadowhunters at the Paris Institute came when they did. Magnus can’t get that image out of his mind, and neither can Alec forget. The demon made him feel everything, some kind of power or something. It was awful. Everything he had suppressed hitting him at full force.

“I owe Lydia so much.”

“We both do.”

“But I need to go back, for Madzie.” He tries to tell himself, it’s just for Madzie, just for her. “She found a home. She’s going to be okay.”

Magnus smiles, kissing Alec’s head softly. “She will be…” He pauses, unsure, but then says, “And so will you.”

Alec’s smile falters as he pulls Magnus’s arms closer, squeezing him together. Almost like he can keep him from falling apart.

“How about we stay for a couple more nights? We can do that thing you’ve always wanted to try and watch movies. I’ll get Chinese.” Magnus tempts. “Madzie isn’t leaving the orphanage until Saturday, we- you have more time.”

Alec turns, a sudden rush of emotion filling him. He kisses Magnus hungrily and aggressively. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it, but he nips at Magnus’s bottom lip in-between. When he pulls back both their lips are redden, their faces matching. Alec notices the little bit of blood on Magnus’s lip and quickly wipes it away.

“Sorry.” He whispers.

“It’s okay, darling.” Magnus says, still a little shocked. “You are always surprising me.”

Alec smiles at as he turns more so that he’s facing Magnus.

“And you make me fall more in love with you all of the time. So I- I guess we’re even.”

Magnus shakes his head no with a playful smile and pulls Alec in. Their lips meet once more and this time they don’t slow down.


End file.
